Coming Home
by Moon Peach
Summary: It has been ten years since Usagi left her friends and family and moved to America, now she's back and ready to start a new life......but she hasn't come alone.
1. Prologue

Hello minna! This can be considered my first attempt at a Sailormoon fanfic, so please be kind! I guess you could say that this story takes place after Sailormoon R, but I've made some storyline changes that you'll find out later on! Another thing is that I made Usagi-chan 15 instead of 14, for my convenience.

Coming Home

Prologue

By Moon Peach

***

She couldn't believe it had been ten years, ten long years since she last saw her friends and family. Yet here she was sitting on an airplane, just over an hour away from landing in Tokyo. Only her parents knew she was coming, she didn't even know if she should contact her friends once she settled in. Glancing at the sleeping girl beside her, Usagi sighed to herself "So much has changed in ten years."

Her stomach was twisting in knots, a feeling she hadn't felt since she first left home. Looking out the plane window, the clouds began to break and she could make out the land below. A strange feeling of excitement came over Usagi as she gazed onto the country that held her heritage. Memories flashed through her mind about the last time she saw this view.

_"Naru-chan, what's __America like?" a then fifteen year old Usagi asked as she watched Japan become smaller and smaller. It was her first time on an airplane and despite all the emotions running through her body right now, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the window._

_ "I don't know, I've never been to America, but I'm glad you're coming with me Usagi-chan." Naru answered as she reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand. Usagi turned towards the redhead in the seat beside her and gave a brave little smile then directed her eyes back out the window._

"Oh Naru" a now twenty five year old Usagi whispered, biting back the tears forming in her eyes. "Where are you to hold my hand now?"

Usagi absently began to stroke the strawberry blonde hair of the girl in the seat next to her, outside the land became closer and closer. Above her, the seatbelt light suddenly flicked on and the stewardess' voice came on over the announcement system.

"Attention passengers, the captain has just switched on the seatbelt light. We will begin making our descent into Japan and expect to arrive at Narita Airport in fifty five minutes."

"Too late to change our minds now, eh Mitsu-chan?" Usagi asked towards the seat beside her, but naturally she got no response. Clicking her seatbelt into place, Usagi leaned back in her seat and tried to ignore the pain in her ears as the plane began to drop. 

***

I know the prologue was super short! It's just to get the ball rolling though, chapter one will be much longer (I hope). Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter One

Thank you to all who reviewed the prologue! You're all so sweet! I really busted my butt on this chapter to get it posted before I went away for four days.  
  
Just a quick note before I begin, I'm having some problems with uploading the story the way it's originally laid out so I'm using symbols to split the plot up. Here's the legend:  
  
*** = the beginning or end of a chapter  
  
~*~ = a 'scene' change  
  
* = signifies that time has passed in a scene but doesn't change the scene  
  
Italics = anything written in italics signifies the past/memories  
  
Coming Home  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Moon Peach  
  
***  
  
Nearly two hours after landing, going through customs, and fighting with the conveyor belt for their luggage, Usagi stood at the south entrance to the airport with a suitcase in one hand and a cranky little girl in the other.  
  
"I'm hungry" Mitsu whined as she pulled frantically on Usagi's hand. "I know, me too" Usagi told her absently, her eyes scanning the crowd of people entering into the airport. Her parents were supposed to meet them here half an hour ago, but because Usagi was late she feared they had left. She began to create a backup plan in her mind about how to get to her house, but her thoughts dissolved as she heard someone call out her name.  
  
Usagi and Mitsu both turned around to see Usagi's parents quickly approaching. Even though it had been six years since they had come to America to visit Usagi, they still looked the same to her. Her mother perfectly poised even when dodging through a congested crowd, and her father still with the hair that wouldn't quite stay in place but contrasted nicely with his business suit.  
  
As they approached, Usagi dropped the suitcase and hand she was holding and ran into her mother's arms. "Oh Usagi-chan!" Ikuko cried as she held her daughter "I'm so happy you're home!"  
  
Usagi smiled and pulled back, nearly tripping over the tiny person hiding behind her legs. "Oh!" Ikuko exclaimed as she peered around her daughter at the little girl while Usagi involuntarily held her breath.  
  
It seemed as if the entire airport was silent as Ikuko crouched down to Mitsu's level. The little girl nervously stood still as she held onto the back of Usagi's pants. "Well, you must be Mitsu-chan" Ikuko began, the little girl smiled shyly. "Look at how big you are, and to think this is the first time we've ever met our granddaughter" Ikuko looked up at Kenji who smiled back.  
  
Air rushed into Usagi's lungs as she breathed a sigh of relief, she had been so nervous about her parents meeting her daughter, they hadn't reacted very well when Usagi had first told them about her, and that was a month after Mitsu had been born.  
  
Ikuko stood up and took Mitsu's hand, "Come along" she said to the little girl as they began walking towards the exit of the airport "Let's go home and Obaasan will cook you something to eat." Behind them Kenji grabbed the handle of Usagi's suitcase and the two of them began to follow Ikuko and Mitsu. Sliding one arm around Usagi's shoulder, Kenji leaned in and said softly to his daughter "I'm not entirely sure what made you leave all those years ago, but I sure am glad your back Usagi."  
  
Smiling at her father, Usagi embraced him back and replied "Me too dad."  
  
*  
  
That night, after an evening of reunion with her parents, Usagi sat on the edge of her childhood bed as she tucked her daughter in.  
  
"Mom I really like Obaasan and Ojiisan" Mitsu said as she snuggled down into the bunny clad sheets. Usagi leaned over and kissed the girl on the forehead, then stretched out beside her. Intending only to stay until Mistu fell asleep as Usagi usually did, the moment her head touched the pillow the exhaustion of the day and the memories of being in her old bed overwhelmed her and she didn't fight the sleep that came.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, as Usagi sat in the moderately sized offices of Nine Design & Architecture Inc. she found herself trapped in conversation with the overly cheerful receptionist, she briefly wondered what she had gotten herself into.  
  
She had worked as a design assistant for Nine Design out of their New York based office when she lived in America. When the company decided to expand overseas, Usagi's manager, Annette Rodman, offered her a position as head design consultant for the new office in Tokyo.  
  
Usagi's initial reaction was to decline, she didn't feel she could face what would await her back in Japan. It seemed too much of a hassle to pack up her life in New York and ship it back across the ocean, and she was worried about how Mitsu would take to Japan? Although she had taught her daughter Japanese as well as English, the cultures were very different.  
  
But after weeks of consideration, Usagi went against her judgement and accepted the position. There was a part of her that desperately wanted to be near her family again, and in her heart she knew that Japan would always be her home.  
  
The chatty receptionist was cut short as the door to the right of her desk opened and out walked Mr. Matsuo, Usagi's new boss. He was an older man, with silver at his temples, but he appeared to have a pleasant demeanour and Usagi had no doubt that she would get along with him.  
  
Mr. Matsuo gave his new employee an extensive tour of the building and finished by handing Usagi a set of keys outside of her new office.  
  
"I understand that you've only arrived in the country yesterday, therefore I don't expect you to start until Monday" Mr. Matsuo told her and Usagi smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you sir, I am still feeling the effects of the jet lag" she told him, Mr. Matsuo handed her one of his business cards and told her to call him with any questions she may have. He pointed her in the direction of the main doors, and Usagi made her way out of the building.  
  
As she stepped outside she felt a certain surge of excitement over starting a new job, but even more exciting was the fact that it was only Wednesday which gave her a four day weekend. Tomorrow she would start looking for an apartment for her and Mitsu, although Usagi's parents had told her she was welcome at home as long as she wanted Usagi needed her own space to call home so as to have a fresh start in Japan.  
  
The streets outside Nine Design were fairly empty compared to when she went in the building over an hour ago, most people having already started work. Usagi started towards the subway, but was cut short when someone from behind her grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"What the...?" Usagi cried out in surprise and found herself staring at a woman in a baseball cap and dark sunglasses with her mouth agape. The woman pulled off her sunglasses revealing a pair of blue eyes that Usagi recognized instantly.  
  
"Minako" Usagi said, it was more of a statement than a question. "Oh my god, it is you!" Minako exclaimed as she briefly touched her hand to the base of her throat before throwing her arms around Usagi's neck.  
  
Minako was full of questions as she pulled away from Usagi, "What are you doing here? Are you back for good? Where have you been?"  
  
Usagi choked out a laugh but before she could speak Minako continued "Yes I know, America. We all got the postcards at Christmas time, but my god Usagi-chan it's been ten years!" That last line really sent the guilt pouring down on her, she knew that she had abandoned her friends and team mates when she left. It was great relief though to have such a warm greeting from her old friend instead of an angry and bitter one.  
  
Minako waited anxiously for an answer of any kind to her questions, and Usagi appeased her with a slight smile while saying "I'm back for good."  
  
With a shriek of pure delight, Minako linked her arm with Usagi's and proceeded to drag her down the street. "We have so much to catch up on!" Minako exclaimed as she placed her sunglasses back on her nose, "We're going to lunch!"  
  
*  
  
Lunch turned into Coffee when Minako realized that it was only ten thirty and everyone in the little cafe was eating sausages and eggs and whatnot. Minako led Usagi to a little table tucked away in the back of the cafe, and the two girls sat down and prepared to order.  
  
Usagi absently smoothed the skirt of her tan coloured suit then ran her hand through her blonde hair, now only a third of it's original length. "You cut your hair" Minako commented, Usagi smiled then replied "What about you, I can't even tell if you have hair under that hat?"  
  
Minako gave a slight laugh "Don't worry, it's all still there." A waitress brought over a pot of coffee and two mugs, and the two women were silent while they each prepared their own cup. Usagi was at a loss at what to say, how could she justify the last ten years without sounding totally selfish?  
  
It was Minako who broke the silence though when she asked "So what brought you back to Japan?"  
  
"The company that I work for offered me a position in their new Tokyo office that I couldn't refuse" Usagi replied.  
  
"Oh, Nine Design & Architecture right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Usagi figured that Minako must have initially spotted her when she had come out of the company building earlier. Minako asked another question before Usagi got a chance to ask a question of her own, "Where are you living?"  
  
"We're living with my parents for now, but I plan to start looking for an apartment tomorrow." Minako's eyes widened slightly at the word 'we're' and Usagi added "My daughter and I."  
  
"Daughter?! You have a kid? How old is she?" Minako was practically yelling out her questions from shock causing Usagi to laugh.  
  
"Calm down Minako, yes I have a kid, she's four years old and her name is Mitsu" Usagi explained. It completely baffled Minako that such a drastic thing like having a child could happen to someone you haven't seen in ten years, and without thinking she asked "Where's her father?"  
  
Minako instantly regretted opening her mouth as she watched the smile fall from Usagi's face and replied "I don't know" in a tone that said she wasn't saying anymore on the subject. Although Usagi wasn't interested in talking about her daughter, she did tell Minako a bit about what she had done over the past ten years in America.  
  
"Naru-chan and I stayed with her aunt Chieko in Boston while we finished high school, then when both of us got accepted to Parsons School of Design, her for fashion design and me for interior design, we both moved on to New York City. After that I worked in New York for Nine Design until I accepted the job here."  
  
"I see" Minako said "So then Naru-chan stayed in America?"  
  
Usagi went quiet when Minako asked this question and cast her eyes downward. She didn't know quite how to explain all that had happened once the girls had graduated from college so she simply told Minako "Yes."  
  
Sensing that Usagi was reluctant to talk, Minako changed the topic and began to tell her old friend about what's been going on in Japan. Usagi learned that all the girls were still living in Tokyo, Makoto working as a lawyer, Ami a medical researcher, and perhaps the most exciting news was that Rei had married Yuuichiro almost two years ago and the two were expecting their first child in six months.  
  
Almost two hours had past since Usagi and Minako had sat down for coffee when Minako glanced at her watch and jumped up. "Oh my gosh! I've got to run! I didn't realize it was so late!" she cried, reaching into her pocket she threw a handful of change on the table to pay for her coffee then started to leave. Pausing before she left though, Minako told Usagi "Listen, I know a guy who can find you a great apartment for cheap. I'll come by your house tomorrow morning and we'll go see him."  
  
"Minako that would be great!" Usagi told her.  
  
"Great! See you then!" Minako said as she breezed out the door to the cafe and left Usagi sitting by herself.  
  
Usagi sat at the table for a moment more before she paid the waitress and left as well. As she made her way back to her parents on the subway, she realized what a great time she had had today with her old friend, and thought perhaps that it was the best thing for her to come home after all.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one! Sorry it isn't longer. I know this chapter is a little slow and I'm still leaving you in the dark about Usagi's past, what happened to Naru-chan, and what's the deal with Mitsu, but don't worry! All will be explained.....eventually. Chapter two will shed some more light on the plot but it will take me a while to get it out so please bear with me! Please review and let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon

A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one! Reviews make me perma-smile! I know everyone is dying to know who Mitsu-chan's father is……..but I ain't telling yet!

Another quick note that I have is that I've changed the spelling of Naru's aunt's name to Chieco from Cheiko. The reason for this is that the aunt's namesake, Chieco Kawabe (from the amazing PGSM!), spells her name with a 'C' instead of a 'K' on her album cover, even though on every PGSM website out there her name is spelled with a 'K'.

Coming Home

Chapter Two

By Moon Peach

-----

_"Usagi-chan are you ready?" Naru asked as she knocked on the bathroom door, the blonde had been cooped up inside for the last twenty minutes and their school bus was coming in ten. The door opened to reveal a distressed Usagi, "Naru-chan I'm so nervous!" she whined. Naru smiled and assured her friend "It's okay, we'll do fine."_

_ Naru pulled her friend from the bathroom and the two went downstairs to the front door. Aunt Chieco stood there waiting for them, a lunch in each hand. "You girls look great!" she said as she handed Naru and Usagi each a bag, "Have fun today!"_

_ "We will" both girls said in unison as they each grabbed a lunch and headed out the door. It had been just over a month since they had arrived in America, and after spending the time adjusting to a new country and a new language they were about to start in grade ten at West Hills Secondary School._

_ It had been a rough month for Usagi. She had spent the first week secluded in the room she was sharing with Naru crying her eyes out over everything, whether it be the moon that caught her eye out the window while she was lying sleepless on her bed, or the fact that she had put on mismatched socks that morning._

_ Two days after arriving in America, Usagi worked up the guts to call her parents and explain herself. To say they were furious was an understatement, and to say that they demanded Usagi to come back to Japan was putting it lightly. This was what sent Usagi into her slum, and it only intensified when she thought about who else she had left behind in Japan._

_ "Usagi-chan, you don't have to stay here with me, you can go back to Japan" Naru would tell her, but Usagi would refuse every time. "No Naru-chan, there's nothing left for me there" was the response Naru always got._

_ Naru knew that Usagi's boyfriend had broken up with her just weeks before she left, but was that really the only reason to cause her to leave the country? Naru knew that Usagi would tell her when she was ready, so she just stuck to trying to cheer Usagi up rather than ask about her problems._

_ Eventually Usagi did cheer up. With distractions such as shopping for American clothes and visiting some of the more historical aspects of Boston, Usagi grew closer to America and began to let go of Japan. A week before she started school she had called her parents again to reconcile and the conversation was much more civil. Her parents felt that she was too young to be living in a different country, but Usagi swayed them to her side with the promise that she would go to school and keep out of trouble._

_ And now here they were, settled into their new life and about to start at a new school. Their bus stop was at the corner of Aunt Chieco's road in beautiful suburban Boston. Usagi took one look back at the house, her new home, then hurried to catch up with Naru who was making her way to the end of the street._

_-_

_ "Usagi-chan, USAGI-CHAN!"_

_ As soon as Usagi heard Naru's excited cry she bolted off the bed, leaving her math homework behind, and dashed down the stairs. There was only one thing that could excite Naru like that, their letters from Parsons School of Design must have arrived. Since the girls had started school in America nearly three years ago, every hour spent on homework, every assignment handed in, and every exam written had led to this moment.....whether or not they were accepted to college._

_ Usagi met her friend at the bottom of the stairs, where Naru held two envelopes in her hand. She handed one to Usagi and kept the other one for herself. The girls said nothing to each other as each carefully and slowly opened their respective envelopes and absorbed their words._

_ Moments later a collective scream rang out throughout the house and halfway down the block. This was what sent Chieco running out of the kitchen and into the hallway. There she found her niece and Usagi hugging and giggling like crazy._

_ It was Naru who noticed Chieco first, and when she did she waved her letter of acceptance into the air and cried "We're going to New York!"_

_---_

"Mommy!"

Usagi snapped her eyes open, the last images of the dream fading back into her memory. Mitsu was kneeling on the side of her bed looking down at her. "Obaasan made pancakes!" the little girl exclaimed before she hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. Usagi groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Looking over at the clock on her bedside table she muttered "It's too damn early."

Despite wanting to go back to sleep, Usagi managed to drag herself out of bed and get dressed. When she walked into the kitchen, half an hour later, she found her parents and maple syrup-covered daughter seated around the table.

"Good morning Usagi-chan" Ikuko said to her daughter as Usagi walked over to the counter to pour herself a coffee "What are you up to today?"

Usagi headed over to the table with her mug and answered "Minako's taking me to look at apartments."

"Your old friend? How nice" Kenji commented, while Mitsu asked "Can I come too?"

Usagi stopped behind her daughter's chair, and tipping the girl's head back with her hand she kissed her loudly on the forehead. "Mom, here" Mitsu offered as she held up a piece of pancake on her fork, dripping with syrup. Usagi took the bite, nearly gagging on the sweetness of it, and told Mitsu "All your teeth are going to fall out" which caused the little girl to giggle.

It was then that the doorbell rang and Mitsu was off her chair and out of the kitchen in seconds. Usagi quickly grabbed a washcloth from the sink and began to follow her. "If that kid is crazy all day from so much sugar…" Usagi threatened her parents before she left the kitchen "I'm killing both of you." Kenji simply glanced over at his wife and smiled, and she returned the gesture.

Minako stared silently at the little girl who had opened the door to her, and the little girl stared back. She could only assume that this was Usagi's daughter. With the girl's bright blue eyes and coppery coloured hair, there was something familiar about the child that Minako guessed must remind her of a younger Usagi.

"Hello" Minako finally said, but got no response. A thousand questions ran through Minako's head like who was this girl's father? And why had Usagi never mentioned a daughter in the letters she would occasionally send?

"Good morning Minako" Usagi said as she appeared behind Mitsu and began to wipe off her sticky hands and face. "Ah Usagi-chan, I was just meeting your daughter. She looks just like you" Minako said, then watched as Usagi picked the little girl and balanced her on her hip. Usagi smiled at Minako's ignorance, if only she knew the truth. When Usagi looked into her daughter's face it was unmistakeable the face that looked back.

"This is Mitsu-chan" Usagi introduced as she stepped back to allow Minako room to come into the house, and when she did Usagi couldn't stop herself from giving a slight laugh and asking "Minako what are you wearing?!"

Sneakers, sweatpants, and an oversized t-shirt with the end tied in a knot at her waist adorned Minako's slim body. Her long blonde hair hung in a thick braid down her back, with the top of her head wrapped in a bandana. The same dark sunglasses from yesterday covered her eyes.

"What? It's comfy-casual" Minako explained, her voice expressing that she was slightly insulted.

"More like borderline-homeless" Usagi teased as she helped Mitsu put her shoes on, then slipped into her own.

"I am not homeless!" Minako huffed, then turned and stepped out of the house, "Just get your stuff and let's go."

Usagi quickly grabbed her purse then ushered Mitsu out of the house, calling goodbye to her parents as she shut the door. As the girls walked out to the driveway, a brand new BMW sat waiting for them, and Usagi was surprised when Minako slid behind the driver's seat.

"Holy Minako, what do you do to be able to afford a car like this?" Usagi asked as she buckled Mitsu into the back seat before she herself got into the front. "Oh, you know" was the vague reply Minako gave.

Usagi didn't know, but guessed Minako had secrets of her own that she wanted to keep quiet, and so Usagi didn't ask any more questions.

-

As the car pulled out of the driveway, Minako gave a brief description of the apartment they were going to look at, "It's huge with three bedrooms and an amazing kitchen! Also, you won't believe how low the price is, all inclusive too! You'll love it!" Usagi hoped she would as she realized that this was the only apartment Minako was taking her to see.

While on their way across town, Minako's friend who was showing them the apartment called Minako on her cell phone and explained that he would be late in meeting them. Minako assured Usagi that it was fine for them to wait 20 minutes as there was a park right across the street where they could pass the time. There were no complaints from Mitsu on this idea.

It was a very nice neighbourhood, Usagi noted as she and Minako sat on a wooden park bench, watching Mitsu as she attemped to climb on the playground several yards away.

"Are you sure I'll like this apartment?" Usagi asked for the hundredth time "What if I don't? Maybe we should look at others today as well."

"I promise you'll love it!" Minako answered exasperatedly "I don't think your tastes have changed that much in the last ten years."

"It has been a long time."

As if sensing what Usagi was going to ask next, Minako leaned back against the bench and said "I haven't told any of the other girls that you're back in Japan, I know you didn't exactly plan for me to find out the way I did."

Usagi was grateful for that. She planned eventually to have a reunion with the rest of her old team mates, she just wanted to settle in first. "I'm sure Luna and Artemis already know though" Minako warned, "Luna likes to keep an eye on your house and family."

"I had wondered what happened to Luna" Usagi murmured under her breath. She realized that the morning after she left ten years ago, it was probably Luna who had seen her goodbye note first. She always wished that she had better her reasons for leaving, but at the time Usagi felt that no one would understand what she was feeling.

Minako opened her mouth to ask a question, but a high pitched scream interrupted her. "Oh my god! Mitsu!" Usagi cried as she sprang off the bench and ran over to her daughter who was sitting at the base of the playground's metal ladder, Minako followed.

When the two women dropped to their knees in front of the girl, they found a deep cut oozing blood from right below Mitsu's left kneecap. Usagi, without thinking, snatched the bandana off Minako's head and began to tie it around Mitsu's wound. Minako didn't seem to notice though and instead asked "What happened?"

"I slipped" Mitsu got out between sniffles, she pointed to one of the rungs on the ladder to show a sharp edge sticking out. "I think she needs stitches" Usagi said to Minako as a dark stain began to seep through the bandana.

"Let me take her, you need to go and see this apartment" Minako suggested, "I know a really good doctor whose office is just a few blocks away." She stood up and scooped the crying Mitsu into her arms.

"I don't know…." Usagi began with apprehension, she didn't like the idea that she wouldn't be there for Mitsu, but Minako cut her off by saying "You have to see the apartment, it's the only time this guy's available to show it for the next few months. Don't worry about Mitsu and I, by the time you're finished we'll be back and good as new!"

Minako quickly headed towards her car, leaving Usagi no choice but to cross the street and see this praised apartment by herself.

---

"Yoo hoo!"

Mamoru winced slightly as he heard the familiar voice call from the front hall of his apartment. Minako only seemed to show up these days when she wanted something. When he had given Ami a key to his apartment over 8 years ago, he had explained that it was strictly for emergencies only, but somewhere along the line Minako had claimed the key as an open invitation to his place.

Setting down his book, Mamoru leaned back against the back of his sofa. He had been hoping for an event-free Thursday so that he could enjoy his day off before heading to the airport at midnight.

"Hello Minako-chan" Mamoru called as he left his living room and walked into the kitchen where he found the blonde along with a little girl. "What's with the kid?" Mamoru asked as Minako picked the girl up and set her on the kitchen counter, displaying the injured leg wrapped in a bandana.

"She cut her leg on the playground, and we need Dr. Chiba to make it better" Minako explained as Mamoru approached the little girl. He carefully untied the bandana from around Mitsu's leg and handed it back to Minako.

A small trickle of blood ran down Mitsu's leg as Mamoru inspected the cut. Although it was fairly deep, he felt that she could live without stitches, the slice would just need to be cleaned and bandaged.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Mamoru asked as he began to reach into a cupboard above her head searching for his first aid kit, "Mitsu" came the small reply. "Ah, Mitsubachi!" Mamoru said as he pulled out the kit and opened it up. Mitsu giggled slightly at the silly name he had given her.

"Now, Mitsubachi, this is going to sting a little" Mamoru explained as he soaked a cotton ball with antiseptic "It sometimes helps if you sing to forget about the stinging." Mitsu nodded and bravely began singing the theme song to one of her favourite cartoons.

Mamoru moved to disinfect the cut, but stopped short when he caught the lyrics of the little girl's song. He turned to Minako and raised a questioning eyebrow, "What?" came her defensive response.

"Where did you get this kid?" Mamoru asked, as Mitsu continued to sing in English on the counter in front of him. "Uh…she's the daughter of a friend of mine, they just moved here from America" Minako answered hesitantly hoping that Mamoru would accept that as an answer, it was the truth after all.

"She must not know you very well if she left you in charge of her little girl" Mamoru commented as he finished bandaging Mitsu's leg. "Hey!" Minako huffed indignantly "I happen to be an excellent babysitter, not to mention a positive role model for children!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at that, then picked Mitsu up off the counter and set her back down on the floor. As he got a good look at the kid in the face, a sense of familiarity came over him, this little girl reminded him of someone that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Who did you say your friend was?" Mamoru asked as he began to repack his first aid kit. Instead of answering him, Minako asked her own question, one that would steer the conversation away from the mention of Usagi, which was a topic Mamoru surely wouldn't like.

"When is Rina-san coming home?"

A slight smile came over Mamoru's face at the mention of his girlfriend, he turned to Minako and answered "Her plane arrives tonight at midnight, I'm meeting her at the airport." Minako gave a slight nod, Mamoru had been dating this girl for six months now and she foresaw wedding bells within the next year.

Taking Mitsu's hand, Minako led her towards the door, "We'd better get going" she said over her shoulder "Thanks for your help Dr. Chiba."

Mamoru stood in his kitchen until he heard the door open and close. Walking into the living room, Mitsu's face which he had momentarily forgotten popped back into his head. That odd feeling of familiarity was still there, but he figured it could just be his paternal instinct kicking in, telling him it was about time he started a family of his own.

His thoughts turned to Rina, he knew things with her were getting serious. Before she had gone to England a little over a month ago she had talked about moving in together. Moving in meant marriage was on the way and Mamoru wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but if he lost Rina he'd be losing the second best thing that ever happened to him, and that kind of pain can last a lifetime.

The apartment was great, exactly as Minako has promised it would be, but Usagi barely noticed it as the landlord led her through it, thoughts of her daughter's well being occupied her mind. When the landlord asked is she was interested in renting, Usagi made no hesitation in agreeing to the monthly price and signing the lease, anything to get her out of there as soon as possible.

As she left the apartment building with a copy of the lease in one hand and a set of keys in the other, Usagi couldn't believe the relief that came over her when she saw Minako and Mitsu sitting in the park across the road, a smile on the little girl's face.

"Mommy!" Mitsu called out as Usagi approached, she was pointing to her bandaged leg.

"What did you think of the apartment?" Minako asked as Usagi joined them, but she didn't get an answer as Usagi was too busy smothering her daughter with hugs and kisses and repeatedly asking "Are you okay?"

"Mom!" Mitsu finally protested, trying to pull herself free from the embrace. Usagi reluctantly let go and turned to Minako showing her the lease. "I knew you'd like it!" Minako exclaimed excitedly, then stood up and suggested they head for the car.

"That's going to be our new home?" Mitsu asked, pointing to the apartment building across the street as they left the park.

"Yes" Usagi answered, scooping the girl into her arms "Our new home."

-----

Mitsubachi means honey bee in Japanese, Mitsu alone meaning honey. Mamoru's nickname for the little girl will help establish their relationship, and we all know his fondness for unusual nicknames ;-)

Stay tuned for chapter three when we finally learn why Usagi left all those years ago!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon

Just a quick warning to everyone about to read this chapter, it's VERY long and drawn out. It just about killed me to write it. There's a lot of background info that I need to get out of the way and it's crammed right here into chapter three. Some parts are really quite a snoozer, others a little steamy, but try and bear with me, the next chapter will be more interesting, but alas, you still won't find out who Mitsu-chan's father is. Also, I don't condone violence to women (or children) but I think the small use of it in this chapter really illustrates the situation. Hope I don't offend anyone! One last note: the formatting SUCKS!!! It looked so pretty as a word document, but after uploading it... blech, hope it's not too much of a pain to read/understand

Coming Home

Chapter Three

By Moon Peach

-----

"A senshi meeting? You guys still have those?"

Usagi almost thought she had misheard Minako through the phone when she had invited Usagi out on Saturday night.

"Yeah! Well not really, we just try and get together once a month, it's just a habit that we call them meetings still." Minako chatted away happily through the receiver.

Usagi balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she packed a box full of mementos from her childhood bedroom that she wanted to take with her to her new apartment. Behind her Mitsu was alternating between jumping on the bed and playing with one of her mother's old stuffed bunnies.

"Where are you having the meeting?" Usagi asked, she placed one final item in the box then proceeded to seal it up while the bed springs squeaked away behind her.

"Oh it's always at Rei-chan's, her and Yuuichiro still live at Hikawa Jinja and…..Usagi-chan what's that noise? Uh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Minako asked as the squeaking symphony filtered through the phone.

"Minako! Don't be ridiculous, it's only Mitsu-chan. Anyways, I'll let you know about going." Usagi said a quick good bye then hung up the phone. Getting together with her old friends sounded absolutely wonderful, but how would they receive her after ten years? She knew she owed them a million explanations, but would they listen?

Usagi stood from where she was kneeling on the floor, she would decide later if she was going to go tomorrow night, but right now she had some shopping to do.

Before she left America, Usagi had sold all of her furniture so as not to have to pay to ship it all over to Japan. Today she was treating herself to new furniture for her new apartment, she was hoping to buy everything she needed today so she could have it delivered to the apartment on Sunday.

-

After spending nearly two hours at the mall, Usagi had bought the basics for her new apartment. A table and chair set, a sofa and beds for her and Mitsu. It was interesting for Usagi to see which stores in the mall had lasted the ten years she had been gone and which ones were replaced with newer stores.

Memories of shopping when she was younger drifted into her mind. She used to come here often after school with Naru, the two of them always wishing they had enough money to afford the latest fashions.

"That was so long ago" Usagi sighed quietly to herself. She thought about Minako's offer to join the meeting tonight, she wanted nothing more than to see her old friends again, but what would their reaction be? What would they say after hearing her explanation over why she left ten years ago? "No time like the present to confront your past" Usagi tried to console herself with these words but it didn't relieve any of her fear over how her old team would react when they saw her again.

---

"Honey?"

Mamoru looked up from the medical records he was reviewing at his kitchen table, he took off his glasses momentarily and leaned back in his chair peering into the adjacent living room. "Yes?" he answered the voice.

A dark haired woman peeked her head around the corner. "Take me out to dinner tonight" she said with a warm smile. Mamoru grinned, his girlfriend Rina was never one to be subtle about things.

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with friends tonight" Mamoru told her, he had intended to go to Rei's for supper. It was something he did almost every month with the rest of the girls, Makoto usually cooked, Ami brought the wine, Minako provided entertainment whether it be a movie, board game or whatever, and Mamoru was in charge of dessert.

Rina gave a slight pout at Mamoru's answer. She stepped around the corner and walked into the kitchen holding a feather duster. She had been cleaning Mamoru's apartment, something she did quite regularly and it was something that baffled Mamoru as he usually kept his apartment quite tidy.

Setting the duster on the table, Rina slipped her arms around Mamoru's shoulders and said "You haven't seen me in a month, can't you take a rain check with your friends just this once?"

Mamoru sighed, he knew she was right, it had been awhile since they'd had a chance to spend any time together. Rina worked as a travelling sales representative for a major company in Tokyo, so she was frequently flying all over the world, Mamoru actually met her in Germany while he was there for a medical seminar and the two hit it off right away, it was pure luck that they both lived in the same city.

Rina sensed his acceptance of her dinner proposal and leaned in to gently press her lips against his in thanks, then pulled back and passed him the phone to call Minako.

---

Minako quickly snapped her cell phone shut just before she turned the corner onto Usagi's parents' street. It had been Mamoru calling to say he wouldn't be able to make it tonight. She counted her blessings because she had forgotten completely that Mamoru was supposed to come tonight. Disaster was sure to be on the menu if Usagi showed up to find Mamoru sitting at the table with the rest of the girls.

She pulled into the Tsukino driveway and was pleased to find Usagi waiting for her. "I wasn't sure if you would actually come" Minako confessed as Usagi slid into the passenger seat, "I wasn't sure either" Usagi said.

"Relax" Minako told her "you have nothing to worry about," but there was an 'I hope' that hung silently on the end of her sentence.

-

"Minako-chan just called" Rei said as she walked into the living room to where Ami and Makoto were sitting on the couch, "She said that Mamoru-san wasn't coming, but that she was bringing someone else instead."

"Mamoru-san isn't coming?" Ami repeated as she tucked a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear "I wonder why."

"More importantly, who is Minako-chan bringing instead?" Makoto asked as she stood up from her seat to re-fill her wine glass. Rei quickly slid into the open seat and answered "I don't know, she hasn't mentioned a new boyfriend lately," then with a quick pat to her swollen stomach she added "I just hope they bring dessert."

As if on cue, Minako's call of greeting rang throughout the temple. "In here!" came the simultaneous answer from the three girls. Seconds later Minako appeared in the living room doorway and was immediately asked by Makoto "So who's your mystery guest?"

The grin Minako gave them all was one of a child who'd been hiding an exciting secret and was finally about to reveal it. "Oh it's just someone I ran into on the street the other day" she told them, and then Rei, Ami, and Makoto watched in confusion as Minako stepped into the room pulling a familiar blonde with her.

It was as if sound ceased to exist for a brief moment as all five girls stood taking in each other's presence. Usagi wondered if perhaps her friends wouldn't recognize her at first, but she could clearly see now that wasn't the case.

Not a sound was made as Ami and Rei slowly stood up from the couch, almost disbelieving what their eyes were showing them, and no one seemed to notice that the glass of red wine that Makoto was holding gracefully slipped from her fingers and spilled out onto Rei's new cream coloured carpet.

Usagi took each of her friends in. Makoto seemed so much more feminine than the last time Usagi had seen her, and perhaps just a bit taller. The brunette was dressed in a tan coloured suit with her hair pulled back in a clip, having obviously come over straight from the office. The first thing Usagi noticed about Ami was that her hair was longer, coming down just past her shoulders. Ami didn't look at all like the skinny little bookworm that Usagi knew her to be in school. As for Rei, Usagi was almost shocked to find that the critical eye that Rei used to wear continually seemed to have disappeared. Perhaps married life had softened Rei up a bit?

After a long moment of silence, Usagi, for lack of something better to say, said "I'm sorry to just show up like this, I can leave if you'd like."

"No!" came the collective cry from all four girls.

"It's not that we're upset that you're here" Rei explained "but it's been a lifetime since we've seen you." Usagi nodded in agreement.

Before the silence could linger on again Makoto asked "What brings you back to Tokyo?"

"Business!" Minako piped in for her friend, "She's back to stay, isn't that great!"

"You are?" Ami asked towards Usagi, a small smile on her face. Usagi could only smile in return. It was then that Rei announced supper was ready since they were all here, and the girls filed out slowly from the living room to the dining room.

Dinner carried on in polite conversation for about an hour. Usagi noted that despite not seeing her for ten years, none of the girls, apart from Minako, had much to tell her. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the obvious question, why Usagi had left.

The meal came to an end, and as Makoto offered the bottle of wine around Usagi said "I know your all wondering why I left that night." No one denied her question, but Rei said "I hope it wasn't because of what we said, we were angry at the time but none of us meant any of it."

Usagi gave a bitter smile at the memory that Rei referred to. "I guess that was part of the reason, at the time, but my last week in Japan was the second worst week of my life."

With that being said, Usagi proceeded to recall what happened during that week to cause her to leave the country.

--TEN YEARS AGO--

-MONDAY-

_Usagi slouched low in her desk, trying to avoid getting asked on to do the math problem the teacher was solving at the board. The clock on the wall showed that there was still a half an hour left before school was finished for the day. Usagi directed her gaze out the window, it was far too nice a day to be stuck in class._

_She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to feel the poke on her shoulder when it came, a second poke got her attention and she spun in her seat. With an indignant look, Usagi quietly demanded to the boy behind her why he had dared to disturb her daydreaming, but he simply rolled his eyes at her and passed her a folded piece of paper._

_Turning back around, Usagi unfolded the note to discover it was from Naru. Two weeks ago the teacher had separated the two friends from sitting beside each other after they got caught talking for the hundredth time. Naru was moved two seats back, and the only way she could communicate with Usagi during class was by sending a note up their row._

_The note was simple, all it asked was for Usagi to meet Naru after school. Usagi's curiosity got her thinking as to what the meeting was about, she hoped it was for an explanation to Naru's depressed moods lately._

_The bell finally rang to dismiss the class. Usagi hurriedly packed her school bag, then headed outside to where Naru had asked to meet her._

_"Hey Naru-chan!" Usagi called out as she approached her friend. Naru received her in a forced smile, "Hi Usag-chan." Naru guestured towards a near-by bench and the two girls had a seat._

_"So what's up?" Usagi asked, trying not to sound impatient. She normally met with Mamoru after school at the Crown Fruit Parlor, and as much as she loved her best friend she hated being late to see her boyfriend._

_"Are you free to come over to my house tonight? There's something I need to tell you" Naru while keeping her head slightly down. "Sure, but, is everything okay Naru-chan?" Usagi asked, she always thought that Naru had the perfect life where nothing ever goes wrong in it._

_Naru avoided the question and said instead "Come around seven, okay?"_

_"Okay" Usagi answered, then watched as her best friend stood up and quickly walked away towards where her mother was waiting to pick her up._

_Usagi was clueless as to what was bothering her best friend, and she thought about every possible scenario as she went to meet Mamoru. She was still puzzled with thought as she reached the Fruit Parlor, walked in, and slid into her usual booth._

_"We need to talk" came the voice from the other side of the table._

_Usagi abandoned her thinking, and glanced up quizzically at Mamoru's chilled voice, "Sure" she replied. _

_"Not here, let's go for a walk," Mamoru suggested as he stood up and exited the Fruit Parlor, barely waiting for Usagi to follow._

_-_

_Two hours later Usagi still sat in the same spot on the park bench where she had heard those tortuous words._

_"I can't be with you anymore…" Mamoru had said as he paced the ground in front of the bench. Completely blown away by this statement Usagi could only stutter a "Why?"_

_Mamoru had stopped, turned to look at her, and said "Because I don't love you." Without waiting for a response, Mamoru turned and walked away from Usagi without looking back. _

_Usagi sat dumbfounded for a moment, trying to determine if she was dreaming or if her boyfriend had actually just broken up with her. As reality set in though, so did the tears and after two hours they still hadn't stopped._

_The front of her school uniform was covered in damp spots from the tears sliding off her face, but Usagi didn't care. She also didn't care that she was expected home in five minutes for supper and that after supper she had promised to meet Naru. Her family and her best friend would simply have to do without her tonight. _

_-_

_It was nearly midnight when Usagi finally crept into her house. She had wandered aimlessly around the city for hours, looking for some kind of solace but finding none. She felt as if her heart had been ripped to shreds, and there was a hollow ache that seemed to grow by the minute._

_As she entered into her bedroom, she found Luna perched on the end of her bed looking more than cross. "Usagi-chan, where on earth have you been?!" Luna hissed quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping Chibi-Usa in Usagi's bed. "How could you be so careless as to stay out so late and not let anyone know where you were? There was a youma attack tonight and you were nowhere to be found!"_

_Usagi silently slipped out of her school uniform and replaced it with her pyjamas. Luna continued her scolding as Usagi crawled into bed beside Chibi-Usa and muttered "Not tonight Luna," before turning over and falling into a dreamless sleep._

-TUESDAY-

_"Usagi, Usagi-baka! Wake-up!"_

_Usagi slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into Chibi-Usa's._

_"You're going to be late AGAIN!" the little girl exclaimed as she began to pull on Usagi's arm in an attempt to drag her out of bed._

_Usagi groaned and slowly sat up, a glance out her window showed the weather to be dreary and grey, a perfect compliment to her mood. She casually brushed Chibi-Usa aside as she rose from her bed and began to get dressed, not paying attention to the little girl's protest at being ignored._

_Luna followed Usagi downstairs, wondering where her usual happy demeanor was and feeling slightly guilty for being so cross with the girl when she had come home last night. Without saying a word to her family, Usagi grabbed her school bag and walked out the front door, not even bothering with breakfast._

_Outside Makoto and Ami were waiting on the sidewalk as they usually did to walk to school with Usagi. Each girl wore a slight look of annoyance on their face, partly to do with Usagi leaving the house so late and partly to do with Usagi missing the battle last night. But before either girl could open their mouths to speak, Usagi stepped onto the sidewalk and broke down into tears._

_"Oh my god Usagi-chan! What's wrong?" Ami exclaimed as she instinctively slid an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Did someone die?" Makoto asked, her face puzzled with concern._

_Usagi sniffed, "No, I'm sorry, I…he broke up with me."_

_Luna leaped up onto Ami's shoulder and exclaimed "What? Are you saying that Mamoru-san broke up with you?"_

_All Usagi could do was nod and cry some more. "Did he say why?" Ami asked, her and Makoto slowly began to lead Usagi down the street away from her house. "He doesn't love me anymore" Usagi said through a choked voice._

_Luna, Ami and Makoto all exchanged worried glances, but none of them pressed the matter anymore while on the way to school. _

_Usagi had managed to stop crying by the time she entered her classroom, but because she was fifteen minutes late she received a detention which nearly sent her over the edge again._

_A note was waiting on her desk for her when she slid into her seat, she knew that it was from Naru. Opening the note, it read 'Where were you last night?' Usagi quickly scribbled a reply that something had come up and passed it back to Naru via the boy behind her._

_---_

_"I just can't believe he did that, it doesn't make any sense" Makoto said to Ami as the two of them sat in the school's courtyard at lunch time waiting for Usagi to join them. "I know, it doesn't, I mean you saw how worried Mamoru-san was after Usagi failed to show up last night" Ami replied. Makoto nodded, and the two ended their conversation as they saw Usagi approaching._

_As Usagi made her way over to her friends, she was stopped momentarily by Naru. "Usagi-chan, do you think you'll be able to come over tonight? There's something I really need to talk to you about" Naru asked. Usagi really didn't want to have to deal with Naru's problems tonight as well as her own so she quickly made her excuses, "Sorry Naru-chan, I've got detention today, and I have a pretty good feeling that I'm going to be grounded when I get home tonight."_

_Naru looked crestfallen, so Usagi quickly added "Maybe we can talk tomorrow." Naru nodded then turned away, while Usagi continued towards Ami and Makoto._

_"Usagi-chan we have a senshi meeting tonight, are you coming?" Makoto said._

_Usagi sighed, "I have detention" she said in a small voice._

_Ami and Makoto exchanged looks. "Try and make it if you can" Ami said, Usagi only nodded even though she had no intentions of showing up for the meeting._

-WEDNESDAY-

_"Hey! Usagi-baka! Are you deaf? The phone's for you!" Chibi-Usa shouted from Usagi's bedroom door. Usagi was lying sprawled on her bed, she had been since she had gotten home from another useless day at school over an hour ago. She slowly rolled towards her bedside table and reached for the receiver of her phone._

_"Hello" Usagi's voice was dull and lifeless as she spoke into telephone._

_"Hi Usagi-chan" it was Naru, whose voice nearly matched Usagi's in tone. "Just wondering if you're able to come over tonight?"_

_Usagi groaned inwardly, trying to think of an excuse, then decided that she might as well be honest with her friend. "Naru-chan I'm sorry, Mamoru broke up with me on Monday and I really would just like to be alone right now."_

_"Oh Usagi-chan!" Naru exclaimed, her voice instantly filled with worry, "I had no idea! Are you alright?"_

_"I'll be alright…I hope" Usagi replied, then ended the conversation._

_Outside in the hall, Chibi-Usa sat with her ear pressed against the bedroom door. She had no idea that Mamoru had broken up with Usagi and wondered why he hadn't mentioned it to her when she had visited him yesterday? She wanted to go and talk to Usagi about it, but Ikuko's call for supper interrupted her thoughts as the little girl raced down the stairs._

_-_

_It was just after the sun had set when Usagi asked her self for the hundredth time why she was standing on the sidewalk outside of Mamoru's apartment complex. She knew she should go home, she knew that going up there to talk to him would do her no good, but she hadn't spoken to him since she heard those hurtful words two days ago and it was eating her up inside._

_After promising herself that she wouldn't cry, Usagi entered the building and rode the elevator to Mamoru's floor. She stood outside his door for a moment, collecting herself, then knocked._

_It was several seconds before Mamoru answered. He appeared wearing a wrinkled white t-shirt and worn grey track pants. His surprised expression at seeing Usagi slowly faded into a scowl as he asked "What are you doing here?"_

_Usagi was stunned at his hurtful tone and slowly felt the tears begin to collect in the corners of her eyes. "I just…wanted to…apologize" she stammered out. Mamoru frowned, "Apologize for what? You shouldn't have come here."_

_Lowering her head slightly, Usagi replied "I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for missing the youma attack the other night."_

_Mamoru sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and took a small step towards Usagi. "Look Usagi, what happened between us can't affect your performance as a senshi. Your personal life comes second when it comes to saving lives."_

_His words were Usagi's undoing, she tried respond but her words were too choked. She clasped a hand over her eyes trying to hide the tears that were now freely sliding down her face._

_"Usagi" Mamoru stated, almost impatiently, "Usagi, please, calm down."_

_All Usagi could do was wave him off with her free hand, but as she turned to walk away Mamoru reached out and pulled her into a hug. Usagi only began to sob harder as she pressed her face into his chest, slipping her arms around his waist._

_"I don't understand" Usagi cried, her voice muffled against the fabric of Mamoru's shirt, "I love you so much, how can you not feel the same way?" But Mamoru didn't answer, he just tightened his arms around the blonde and gently rested his chin on the top of her head._

_Usagi wasn't sure how long they stood there, but when her knees gave out and she sunk to the ground Mamoru followed, never loosening his grip. When the tears lessened and the sniffles increased she barely noticed the kiss Mamoru placed on her forhead, or over her eyelid, or on her cheek. When the first brief kiss on the lips came Usagi thought she might be dreaming, a man who claimed not to love her wouldn't really be kissing her. When the second kiss came, Usagi knew it was real and kissed back with a passion she never knew she had._

_Mamoru's arms tightened even more, and he carefully pulled Usagi to her feet and into his apartment, his lips never leaving hers. As he expertly navigated her into his bedroom he began stripping off her school uniform. Usagi followed his lead and pulled Mamoru's t-shirt off over his head, momentarily breaking the kiss._

_The pair fell onto Mamoru's bed, their passion fuelled by an intense need for each other. Every piece of flesh that Mamoru touched with his hands burned Usagi with an amazing heat, and when he used his mouth she felt as if she were melting._

_Usagi barely noticed the twinge of pain when Mamoru slid into her, it was quickly replaced by a feeling of pure ecstasy as the two began to move in unison. _

_-_

_Several hours later, Usagi woke from a blissful sleep and found herself quite naked and half pinned under Mamoru, who was also quite naked. Memories of their lovemaking came flooding back to her and a smile touched her lips as she gazed over at a still sleeping Mamoru._

_She was completely confused over what had happened, did this mean they were back together now? Usagi wished she could stay the night and figure it out in the morning, but her parents would already be furious with her for being out so late. She carefully began to unwrap the arm that was locked around her waist, and slipped silently off the bed without waking Mamoru._

_Picking up her clothes, Usagi dressed and quietly let herself out of the apartment. As she walked home, she wondered about what Mamoru's reaction would be in the morning._

-THURSDAY-

_The next morning Usagi astounded everyone by waking early and actually making it to school on time. She sat impatiently in her desk, both waiting for the bell to ring and start class, and waiting for Naru to arrive. Usagi owed her friend a massive apology and was going to suggest the two of them go out for milkshakes after school._

_The bell rang, but Naru never arrived for class, she didn't arrive after lunch either. It was rare that Naru ever missed a day of school, she was usually the picture of health. This worried Usagi and caused her to head straight over to Naru's after school._

_Just as Usagi arrived on Naru's doorstep her communicator began to go off. She opened it to find Sailor Mercury's face staring back at her._

_"Usagi-chan! Come quickly, there's a youma attack! We're at…" Sailor Mercury began, but static on the communicator muffled the sound of the location. Usagi could make out the word 'park' but nothing else before Mercury's face faded from the screen._

_"No!" Usagi cried in frustration "There's a million parks in Tokyo!" She dashed off Naru's doorstep and headed down the street at a run. Usagi figured that the attack must be at a park fairly close to the school, otherwise Sailor Mercury wouldn't have called so fast._

_The first two parks Usagi went to held nothing but playing children, but as she neared a third park a high pitched scream told her she had found the right place and she increased her pace. _

_The battle was already well underway and Usagi was sorry she didn't make it there sooner. Sailor Mars lay unconscious by a surrounding tree, and Sailors Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter appeared battered and bruised while trying to avoid the youma's blasts. Tuxedo Mask was desperately trying in vain to distract the youma so that one of the senshi might be able to get a clear shot in._

_Transformed, Sailor Moon quickly screamed her attack and the youma soon found itself disintegrated into dust. Sailor Moon moved to Sailor Mars' side where the other three senshi knelt. "Usagi-chan what took you so long?" Mercury asked with a worried look on her face, "Yeah" Sailor Mars added in a groggy voice as she came to "Took you long enough."_

_Sailor Moon didn't answer, she knew that her team mates weren't overly angry with her for being late, it's far better than not showing up at all. It would be a different story with Tuxedo Mask, Usagi could tell, when he asked to speak with her with chilled words._

_Sailor Moon walked over to where Tuxedo Mask stood about ten feet away. "This is inexcusable Sailor Moon" he started "Sailor Mars could have been killed, did you not listen to anything I said last night?"_

_"I listened…" Usagi said in a small voice._

_Tuxedo Mask scoffed, "You're a disgrace to your team and a disgrace to yourself"._

_"But, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, she reached out a gloved arm in an attempt to catch Tuxedo Mask by the sleeve, but he knocked her hand away. "Look Usagi" he bit out in a low voice "Last night was a mistake, and it doesn't change anything. You're just going to have to get over it." With that said, Tuxedo Mask turned on his heel and leaped out of site._

_Sailor Moon took a moment to get a grip on reality, she had almost convinced herself that this was one big nightmare. When the truth set in though, a myriad of emotions ran through Usagi. She was upset, shocked, heartbroken, and even a little bit queasy, but most of all Usagi was downright pissed! How dare he treat her that way!_

_It wasn't her fault the communicator had cut out and she had to search blindly for the location of the fight, at least she had showed up. Not to mention this whole ordeal might've cost her her friendship with Naru._

_At the thought of Naru Usagi snapped out of her daze, she needed now more than ever to talk to her friend. Without a glance back at her team mates, she hightailed it out of the park and back to Naru's house. Usagi squeezed all of her current problems behind her, she didn't want them to get in the way of what Naru wanted to talk to her about. Behind her followed the angry cries of four senshi telling her to stop._

_-_

_Arriving back on Naru's doorstep, Usagi knocked hastily and barely waited to hear the faint 'Come in' before pushing the door open. She was met with surprise in the front hall, the walls were normally lined with pictures and an elegant table used to sit against the side wall holding up a crystal vase with silk roses, but instead cardboard boxes were piled up everywhere. _

_"Naru-chan?" Usagi called softly, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Somewhere in the mountain of boxes in the living room to the right, Usagi heard Naru's mom call out "She's in her room Usagi-chan". Usagi quietly moved up the stairs and headed for Naru's room, the bedroom door was half open so Usagi slipped passed it._

_"Usagi-chan!" Naru exclaimed in surprise as Usagi entered the room "I didn't hear anyone come in". Naru had been folding a stack of clothes pulled from her closet and placing them into an open suitcase on her bed. "Sorry Naru-chan, your mom told me to come up and…are you moving?" Usagi took in the sight of the room. When her and Naru-chan were 12 years old they had stripped down the childhood wallpaper in the room and painted it a soft yellow colour, Naru had decided she was ready to start growing up then and Usagi wouldn't let her do it alone. The yellow walls were still there, but the posters of idols they had hung on them were nowhere to be seen._

_Naru finished packing the sweater she was holding and sat guiltily down on the bed "I tried to tell you all week Usagi-chan, my mother's been offered a new job that she can't turn down." _

_Usagi shuffled over to the bed and sat beside her friend, she could tell that Naru was starting to well up a little bit. "Well, you'll still be coming to the same school right?"Naru sniffled and shook her head no. Usagi slid a little closer to Naru, perched at the very edge of the mattress, "But I can come and visit you on weekends right?"_

_  
A slow tear began to roll down Naru's cheek, and Usagi realized that she could feel her own tears coming on…it couldn't be good news. "I don't think so" Naru answered, then turned slightly towards Usagi, "Usagi-chan we're moving to America."_

_For nearly a full minute Usagi didn't breath, then she began to hyperventilate. This complemented the feeling that the floor had just fallen out from under her and she was plummeting towards nothing._

_"Usagi I'm sorry" Naru began, tears were now flowing freely, "But I tried to tell you all week, and then when you mentioned that Mamoru-san broke up with you I didn't think you would want any more bad news."_

_Usagi slid to the floor, leaning her back against the bed. She had begun to vibrate which forced her own tears to come out. "When are you leaving?" she asked in a small voice. Naru sat down beside Usagi, grabbing her hand. "Our flight leaves tomorrow night" Naru said. Usagi shook her head in disbelief, "What am I going to do?" she asked "what am I going to do without my best friend…"_

-FRIDAY-

_"What are we going to do with her?" Makoto asked Ami as the pair walked to school together. They had passed Usagi's house as they normally do, but didn't bother to wait for her. "I don't even know anymore" Ami said "I mean, Mamoru-san did just break up with her, but it seems as if she's lost all sense of responsibility along with him."_

_"Well you heard what he said to her last night…"_

_Ami nodded, they had all heard the harsh words Tuxedo Mask had said to Sailor Moon right before he left. Usagi hadn't mentioned what had happened between her and Mamoru the previous night, but the girls didn't have to guess very hard._

_"We'll have to talk to her about it" Makoto said plainly, "If she doesn't get detention again today we'll do it at the senshi meeting tonight." Ami nodded silently in reply._

_-_

_It wasn't a surprise not to find Usagi at school when the girls arrived in the morning, but they were concerned when she never showed up at all. Before heading over to Rei's temple, Ami and Makoto stopped by Usagi's house._

_"We came to see Usagi" Makoto explained when Ikuko opened the door. Ikuko blinked in surprise at the two girls in front of her "Oh? But Usagi-chan isn't home from school yet."_

_Ami and Makoto returned the look of surprise "B-but…"Ami stammered "Usagi never came to school today"._

_"What?!"_

_---_

_"There, I think that's the last one"_

_Usagi pulled a strand of tape across the top of a cardboard box and labelled it 'Naru's room'. In light of the situation at hand, Usagi had opted for skipping classes today and coming to Naru's to help her finish packing. She also needed one last day with her best friend before she had to say goodbye, possibly forever._

_Naru sighed in relief "Thanks so much Usagi-chan, I'm so glad you came over today."_

_"Me too" Usagi agreed, "But how are you going to get all this stuff over to America?" Naru shrugged at that, "One of my mom's old co-workers is taking care of it"._

_As Usagi placed the final box with the stack of others, the two girls took a moment to survey the empty room. From downstairs they heard the phone ring and Naru's mom answer it. Next came the call up the stairs "Usagi-chan? It's your mother on the phone"._

_Usagi swallowed hard, she new she was in trouble…_

_-_

_After being ordered home immediately, Usagi promised Naru that she would return to say goodbye before Naru left for the airport in three hours. But that was two hours ago and Usagi was still locked in her room as punishment for skipping school, and Ikuko wasn't reasoning with the fact that this was Naru's last day in Japan._

_Usagi had begged to be allowed to go and say goodbye, but it looks like her mother wasn't going to relent. Luna and Chibi-Usa weren't even around to keep her company or, at the very least, argue her case with her. However, Usagi wasn't opposed to sneaking out her window, so after grabbing a sweater she quietly lifted the glass and slipped over the sill._

_Not wanting to walk in front of her house, Usagi had to take the long way back to Naru's house, but it was just as she turned the corner that her communicator started to beep. _

_"Usagi! Get over to the shipping docks immediately!" came Rei's fuzzy voice._

_"Rei-chan, there's something really important I need to take care of first, can you handle it without me?"_

_"How dare you Usagi! There is nothing more important than this, the youma has Chibi-Usa, get over here NOW!" The communicator went silent, and Usagi was filled with regret. It killed her not to be able to go and say goodbye to Naru, but at the same time she knew that she had to go and protect Chibi-Usa. With that second thought, Usagi transformed and headed towards the shipping docks._

_---_

_"Mercury, watch out!"_

_Sailor Mercury quickly rolled to the side to avoid being hit with one of the youma's attacks. The youma was of the big, green, and slimy variety, one of the worst the senshi had ever seen. In one hand it held a death grip on an unconscious Chibi-Usa, and the other was rapidly shooting some sort of disintegrating compound._

_Sailor Mars threw an attack, but it had little effect. Tuxedo Mask was attempting to sneak up on the youma and grab the girl back, but it was proving quite difficult and he had already lost half his cape in the process._

_Ten minutes had passed, then fifteen. "Sailor Mars I thought you said Usagi was coming?" Sailor Venus yelled as she dodged another attack. "She will be" Mars replied back "or I'll kill her!"_

_In a split second Sailor Jupiter performed her attack which the youma expertly dodged and allowed Tuxedo Mask to take the blow. Sailor Mercury crawled over to where he had landed, and Sailor Venus quickly pushed Sailor Jupiter out of the way of the youma's retaliation. _

_"Sailor Moon where are you?" Sailor Mars cried out in frustration as she wiped a small streak of blood off her arm._

_"I'm right here" came the reply and the battle momentarily ceased. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter moved towards each other, and Sailor Mercury helped Tuxedo Mask into a sitting position from where he had fallen. None of them had ever seen Sailor Moon look quite so livid as she did tonight._

_The youma snapped its head around to glare at Sailor Moon, its mouth twisted into an ugly grin. "The legendary Sailor Moon" it rasped "what makes you think you can succeed where your team mates have failed?"_

_  
Sailor Moon took a step forward, "Because I have somewhere else to be."_

_The two stared each other down for a moment before both simultaneously attacking. The youma was strong, very strong, and Sailor Moon felt herself wavering, but at the thought of Naru she pushed herself even harder. A loud rushing noise began to be heard, and a bright pink energy started to gather behind Sailor Moon. In one swift movement the glowing energy surrounded the youma and Chibi-Usa, and with a loud 'pop' they had both evaporated with only the remnants of the youma's shrill cry left on the wind._

_"NO!" Tuxedo Mask cried, the pitiful heartfelt cry of a man who'd just lost a child, "Chibi-Usa, where is she?!" He pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to where the youma had last stood, the rest of the senshi quickly followed. There was nothing left of neither child nor monster, save a slight indent in the ground._

_Tuxedo Mask, who was breathing loudly through clenched teeth, swung around and cracked his palm against the side of Sailor Moon's face. She went spinning to the ground. "How could you!" he ground out, a murderous rage in his voice "you let her die!"_

_Sailor Moon placed her own hand to her burning cheek, she glanced at her team mates but none of them made any move to help her up. "It wasn't my fault" she stated in a small protest._

_"Yes it was" Sailor Mars' voice was flat and emotionless, "If you hadn't skipped school today then Chibi-Usa never would've gone off looking for you"._

_"But I…" Sailor Moon was cut off by a slur of voices, all using the same accusatory tone._

_"If you weren't so selfish…if you weren't so irresponsible…if you weren't so immature…if you weren't so air-headed…"_

_Sailor Moon shakily stood up. "Stop it" she said, her voice beginning to crack "You don't know anything"._

_"What we know, is that we have a leader who cares more about herself than anyone else in this world" Sailor Mars spoke and the other three senshi agreed, "You're useless"._

_Tears began to stream down Sailor Moon's face, she couldn't believe the words she was hearing from the people she loved most. She dared a glance at Tuxedo Mask, but he turned his head in disgust._

_"Go home Usagi, go home and grow up"._

_"I hate you" Sailor Moon whispered through her tears, "I hate all of you". With that she turned her back on the four of them, and never looked back._

_-_

_"Naru-chan have you got the rest of your bags?" her mother asked as the two prepared to leave their house for the last time. "Yes, I think so" Naru replied. Usagi had promised to return to say one final goodbye, but now they were ready to leave and she hadn't shown up yet. _

_As Naru opened the door to step out onto the porch, Usagi was waiting for her bruised, crying, and with a swollen cheek. "Good heavens Usagi-chan! What happened to you?" Naru's mother asked in surprise._

_Usagi sniffled in reply, "Please," she said, "please let me come with you"._

--PRESENT--

In the thirty minutes that followed her story, Usagi had never heard the word 'sorry' used so many times in her life. She assured her old friends that she didn't hold anything against them, and was more than happy to bury the past. She reasoned that she was also to blame for everything that had happened, she had never forgiven herself over Chibi-Usa.

-

Later, as Minako drove her home, Usagi reflected on her evening and decided that it really did feel good to be home. She had promised to visit regularly, and everyone was dying to meet her daughter after finding out she had one.

"Usagi-chan I almost forgot!" Minako said as she pulled into the Tsukino driveway, "My doctor friend asked me to bring Mitsu-chan back to check up on her leg, do you mind if I take her tomorrow?"

"Sure" Usagi replied, "Should I come along?"

"No! Haha, I mean, don't bother, I'll be fine with her"

Usagi found Minako's quick answer a little strange, but she found that it was better to trust her friend than to question her.

"Just come by in the morning to pick her up, I have to go over to the new apartment anyways to do some cleaning". Minako agreed and Usagi said goodbye and got out of the car.

-----

whew I realize that it's been three years almost since I last posted, and I can't even apologize enough for it , but honestly life just got in the way. I re-read my original posts for this story, but if there are any inconsistencies with this chapter I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can, I'm determined to finish this story! I've forgotten a little how I wanted this story to flow, so it might get a little re-inventing, but never fear, I haven't forgotten who Mitsu-chan's father is, but that won't be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my previous chapters and to those who have been ever so patient!


End file.
